Fabric towels have many uses including drying people or objects, scrubbing, and wiping surfaces. Most fabric towels have a terry or velour finish which contributes to the intended use of the towel. In addition, because towels are often displayed, they include a decorative component as well. The decorative component may be the result of simply dying yarn used to weave the towel, weaving the towel with a decorative texture owing to the size of the loops on the surface of the towel, or may be more complex including printing or silkscreening pictures or other designs on a towel surface.
The present invention relates to a unique fabric towel which has distinct surface portions which enable the towel to perform different functions.